La première fois et toutes celles d'après
by Mayura-8
Summary: Gou est amoureuse de Makoto et se débat avec ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Elle réalise que son frère de son côté a des sentiments pour Haruka et décide alors de l'aider. Makoto/Gou; Rin/Haruka hétéro; yaoï
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages sont issus de l'animé Free ! Iwatobi, Swim Club.

**Rating** : T pour ce chapitre, M pour le chap suivant car lemon hétéro !

**Pairing** : Gou/Makoto principal. Haruka/Rin

**Résumé** : Gou est amoureuse de Makoto et se débat avec ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Elle réalise que son frère de son côté a des sentiments pour Haruka et décide alors de l'aider.

**Note **: Oui, je sais, cet animé est plus propice à écrire des histoires d'amours entre hommes plutôt qu'entre homme et femme. Cette fanfiction qui donne le rôle principal au couple Gou/Makoto est donc un ovni sur ce fandom mais tant pis. J'aime particulièrement ce pairing que je trouve mignon et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire sur ce sujet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La première fois et toutes celles d'après…**

La première fois que Gou avait rencontré Makoto, elle l'avait trouvé vraiment mignon. Et elle avait discrètement admiré sa musculature que la chemise scolaire laissait deviner. Mais à ce moment-là, Gou avait d'autres soucis en tête pour s'attarder sur ce genre de détail. Elle voulait absolument que son frère et Haruka se parlent de nouveau. Elle espérait qu'en se confrontant à Haruka, Rin retrouve le sourire et l'œil pétillant qui lui faisait tant défaut ces derniers temps.

La seconde fois que Gou attarda son regard sur Makoto ce fut lors d'un des nombreux entraînements que sa condition de manager de l'équipe de natation l'obligeait à préparer. Contre toute attente, elle appréciait de s'occuper de ce groupe de garçons et prenait son travail à cœur, sous le doux regard du capitaine, Makoto. Elle se surprit à aimer son assurance virile et son calme en toute circonstance. Makoto était le plus imposant de la bande de 4 garçons. Il était aussi plus grand et plus solidement battit que Rin. Pourtant il émanait de lui une douceur et une gentillesse qui contrastaient avec son apparence forte. Gou aimait vraiment beaucoup Makoto. En sa compagnie, elle se sentait épaulée et parfois même sa présence la rassurait. Et elle se prenait à croire que lors de leur prochain affrontement, Rin finirait peut-être par retrouver le vrai plaisir de la nage et se réconcilierait avec ses anciens coéquipiers. De plus et elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle aimait beaucoup l'odeur de Makoto.

La troisième fois que Gou prêta vraiment attention à Makoto, ce dernier était assis sur les marches devant la maison d'Haruka et en attendant ce dernier, il jouait avec un jeune chat blanc comme neige. Rin et Haruka s'étaient enfin raccommodés et le frère de Gou, bien que toujours à Samezuka passait beaucoup de temps avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Gou avait accompagné Rin et ce dernier était entré dans la maison d'Haruka en tempêtant car celui-ci se trouvait, une fois de plus, en maillot dans son bain. Makoto avait esquissé un léger sourire tout en continuant à jouer avec le chat. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Gou sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de se serrer brutalement. Et que des ruisseaux de tendresse se mirent à sourdre pour le garçon qui lui tournait le dos. Puis soudain, comme conscient de son regard un peu trop longtemps posé sur lui, Makoto pivota vers elle et lui sourit tout en s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Et c'est en se perdant dans le regard vert feuille que Gou comprit qu'elle était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de Makoto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gou n'était jamais réellement tombée amoureuse avant Makoto. Elle avait bien eu un faible pour des garçons de temps à autre. Mais cela n'avait jamais pris de telle proportion. Jamais son cœur n'avait autant battu la chamade en présence d'un garçon, ni ses joues ne s'étaient autant colorées de rouge. Makoto lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens avec un seul de ses regards et la jeune fille ne savait plus que faire. Elle se devait d'agir en bon manager et donc communiquer régulièrement avec le capitaine de l'équipe dont-elle s'occupait (à défaut de pouvoir communiquer avec Haruka, le nageur vedette un peu autiste). Mais comment faire lorsqu'on se retrouvait incapable de fixer le regard vert sombre qu'on aimait tant et qu'on avait du mal à articuler un son cohérent en présence de l'être aimé ? Gou aurait vraiment voulu que quelqu'un lui apporte la solution.

Elle aurait désiré s'en ouvrir à son frère, mais Rin semblait faire une étrange obsession sur Haruka et ne pas faire attention aux états d'âme de sa sœur cadette.

Aussi la jeune fille de 16 printemps garda pour elle ses sentiments et tenta de continuer à manage son équipe en prenant garde de ne pas dévisager Makoto plus qu'il n'était nécessaire et surtout, surtout, de ne pas trop attarder son regard sur les muscles puissants qui roulaient sous la peau claire et qui la laissaient rêveuse. Comme cela devait être terriblement agréable de se réfugier dans ces bras vigoureux et de se pelotonner contre ce torse viril. Gou secoua la tête pour s'arracher à sa rêverie. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de fantasmer sur le capitaine de son équipe et n'envisageait même pas pour l'heure, de se déclarer. Ils devaient d'abord tous penser à l'entraînement afin de pouvoir participer au championnat. C'était leur objectif commun et l'amour n'entrait qu'en seconde ligne de mire. De plus, connaissant Makoto, ce dernier devait être à mille lieux de songer aux relations amoureuses. Makoto, qui aimait jouer les grands frères protecteurs, veillaient de près sur chaque membre de leur équipe en général et Haruka en particulier et cela semblait occuper la majorité de ses pensées.

Gou soupira en grimpant les escaliers menant à la piscine du club. Ce matin, l'équipe d'Iwatobi recevait comme souvent quelques membres de l'équipe de Samezuka pour l'entraînement commun quotidien. Comme toujours, Rin y serait présent, trop heureux de nager avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Nitori et le capitaine Mikoshiba Seijuurou, qui avait craqué pour Gou, seraient également de la partie.

La jeune fille pénétra dans le vestiaire, attenant à la piscine. Elle retira son haut de jogging ainsi que son tee-shirt avant de se défaire de son pantalon qu'elle déposa sur un siège, révélant de ce fait le maillot noir deux pièces qu'elle portait. Abandonnant ses vêtements, elle sortit de la pièce pour se trouver devant la piscine aux ondes claires et aseptisées. En attendant que les garçons arrivent, elle avait décidé de piquer une petite tête, elle qui adorait nager mais ne se permettait jamais de barboter lorsqu'elle s'occupait de l'entraînement de ses coéquipiers. En ce joli mois d'avril, le soleil dardait ses doux rayons sur les flots et les réchauffaient doucement tandis qu'une légère brise chaude annonçait le début du printemps. La température de l'eau était encore un peu fraiche mais plus suffisamment pour faire fuir les nageurs et l'équipe avait repris son entraînement au grand air, délaissant la piscine couverte de Samezuka. Gou pénétra lentement dans l'eau, appréciant le contact frais et délassant. Elle s'élança et fit quelques allers-retours dans le bassin, alternant plusieurs styles de nage avant de se décider à regagner la terre ferme. Les garçons n'allaient plus tarder à arriver et elle devait passer des sous-vêtements secs avant de se rhabiller pour assister à leurs exercices.

Gou rentra dans le vestiaire, elle saisit sa serviette et entreprit de se frictionner tout en cherchant dans son sac ses sous-vêtements. Elle défit sa queue de cheval afin d'essorer sa chevelure parme puis retira le haut de son maillot pour se sécher correctement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit du bruit dans l'escalier menant à la pièce et que dans un sursaut de panique, elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que des garçons qui arrivaient déjà pour l'entraînement. Inquiète, elle saisit son tee-shirt et l'enfila sans prendre garde à ses cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau. Une fraction de seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Makoto et Haruka qui bavardaient paisiblement. Les deux garçons s'interrompirent et la regardèrent un peu étonnés. Enfin, Makoto fut à vrai dire le seul à vraiment la regarder, Haruka se contentant de laisser glisser son regard sur elle avant de la saluer tout en se dirigeant vers la piscine, se délestant au passage de ses vêtements. Gou avait toujours été fasciné par la promptitude avec laquelle le jeune homme était capable de se déshabiller pour se retrouver en en temps record en maillot de bain et ce quelques soient les circonstances.

-Salut Gou, fit le garçon aux cheveux ébène avant de se précipiter vers la piscine qui l'appelait tel un phare dans la nuit.

La jeune fille avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se faire appeler Kou. Les garçons n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête et l'appelaient invariablement Gou. Même Makoto.

-Salut Gou, ça va ? demanda Makoto en s'approchant d'elle.

Il ne faisait même plus attention à l'obsession de son meilleur ami pour l'eau.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en lui souriant. Sourire auquel Makoto répondit. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose lorsque soudain, ses yeux papillonnèrent et le rouge lui monta brusquement aux joues. Il détourna alors le regard et mit sa main droite devant sa bouche, visiblement très gêné.

-Gou… ton tee-shirt…., marmonna-t-il.

Gou écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Il est humide… Et il est blanc.

La jeune fille baissa alors les yeux vers son vêtement sur lequel sa chevelure encore mouillée avait dégorgé. Et s'aperçut avec horreur que ce dernier était devenu quasiment transparent et ne cachait pas grand-chose de ses rondeurs. Pire même, le tissu humide s'accrochait à sa peau et en soulignant ses formes, il les révélait bien plus qu'autre chose. Elle devint rouge cerise et plaqua les mains sur ses seins en tournant le dos à Makoto. Pitié ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Une situation aussi embarrassante ne pouvait pas lui arriver !

Elle s'apprêtait à demander au jeune homme de sortir afin de lui permettre de se changer lorsqu'un brouhaha de voix lui apprit que le reste de l'équipe venait d'arriver. Et la voix de Nagisa en ouvrant la porte lui confirma les faits.

-Gou ! Tu es déjà là ! C'est cool ! s'écria le jeune homme, toujours aussi expansif.

Gou, dos tourné, cherchait désespérément du regard un vêtement à saisir pour l'habiller un peu plus décemment. C'était ça ou elle les virait tous _manu militari_ du vestiaire pendant qu'elle revêtait une tenue plus convenable. Mais heureusement, une bonne âme vint à son secours et elle sentit que quelqu'un déposait sur ses épaules une grande veste de survêtement.

-Enfile les manches, lui dit doucement Makoto.

La jeune fille obtempéra à la vitesse de la lumière et bien que la veste fût trop grande pour elle, elle se sentit aussitôt protégé par ce rempart de tissu.

-Et bien Gou ? Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Rin en les rejoignant.

La jeune fille resserra les pans de la veste avant de se tourner vers son frère, bras croisés sur le buste.

-Rien du tout, affirma-t-elle en souriant à son aîné. Je suis juste venue un peu plus tôt pour nager et préparer l'entraînement.

Rin fronça les sourcils, conscient que sa sœur ne lui disait pas tout. Seijuurou qui l'avait accompagné, s'approcha à son tour pour la saluer.

-T'es toujours aussi mignonne, lui dit-il dans un petit sourire.

Rin lança un regard noir à son capitaine. C'était sa petite sœur et il se devait de la protéger.

-Mikoshiba, on va se préparer, décréta-t-il en entraînant le jeune homme de l'autre côté du vestiaire.

Nitori, Rei et Nagisa ne les avaient pas attendu et avaient rejoint Haruka. Rin grimaça de contrariété. Il aurait voulu se retrouver dans le bassin, seul avec Haruka. Le fait qu'il y ait toujours du monde autour d'eux l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que sa sœur était entre de bonnes mains, à savoir celles de Makoto, et que Mikoshiba n'allait pas retourner faire le paon auprès d'elle avant de retirer ses vêtements et de rejoindre les trois nageurs dans la piscine. Il pinça les lèvres, songeant qu'il allait devoir trouver une solution pour provoquer un tête à tête avec Haruka. Et enfin mener leur relation là où il désirait qu'elle aille.

Restés seuls, Gou rougit légèrement et murmura un léger « merci » à son sauveur impromptu. Makoto, comme toujours, lui répondit en souriant avec douceur.

-Ce n'est rien.

Puis il ajouta à voix basse :

-Tu es très jolie Gou.

Avant de s'en aller, laissant la jeune fille pétrifiée sur place et des points d'interrogation plein la tête. C'était la première fois que Makoto lui disait ouvertement qu'il la trouvait jolie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin était étendu sur le lit de sa chambre. Il avait exceptionnellement décidé de rentrer chez lui pour ce week-end afin de profiter de sa famille. Et puis il voulait veiller un peu plus sur sa sœur. Il avait remarqué que cette dernière semblait souvent rêveuse ces derniers temps et il soupçonnait une romance. Il espérait juste que sa sœur n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'un crétin et se promit que le premier qui la ferait souffrir aurait affaire à lui. En tout cas, il était quasiment certain qu'elle ne craquait pas pour Seijuurou Mikoshiba, vu la façon exclusivement amicale avec laquelle elle se comportait avec lui. Et c'était tant mieux. Non pas qu'il n'aima pas Seijuurou mais il n'avait pas envie de voir son capitaine s'afficher avec sa sœur.

Il maugréa en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas juger sa cadette car en matière de relation sentimentale, il n'était certainement pas à prendre en exemple. Il avait même sans doute fait pire qu'elle en tombant amoureux d'un garçon, qui plus est son ami et rival d'enfance, le si insaisissable Haruka Nanase dont la seule chose capable de le faire sortir de sa torpeur atone semblait être l'élément liquide : l'eau. Mais bon sang, qu'avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux d'un mec aussi étrange ? Un gars qui n'était même pas capable de saisir les allusions pourtant lourdes et pleines de sens dont lui, Rin abusait en sa compagnie ? Même Nitori avait parfaitement compris ce que Rin voulait vraiment d'Haruka ! Mais le principal concerné semblait complètement à côté de la plaque. Il avait bien fait des progrès de socialisation depuis la dernière compétition où il avait réalisé à quel point nager avec ses coéquipiers comptait pour lui. Mais visiblement, il y avait encore des tas de subtilités dans les relations humaines qui lui échappaient. C'en était risible….

Rin se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux couleur amarante tout en maugréant. Il consulta son smartphone et constata avec dépit que non, Haruka n'avait pas répondu à son sms. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, le garçon aux épis noirs semblait ne pas faire grand cas de son portable. Rin savait pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à sa proposition d'aller nager à la mer. Pourtant il avait quand même espéré. Mais s'il voulait des nouvelles d'Haruka, il allait devoir se rendre à son domicile. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se lever tout en s'étirant. Puis il s'arracha à sa chambre, le mobile dans la main –on ne savait jamais, dès fois qu'Haruka se souvienne entre-temps qu'il avait un téléphone- et descendit dans la cuisine où il retrouva sa sœur. Cette dernière qui possédait la même chevelure amarante et les mêmes yeux vermillon que lui, était assise à la table et pianotait sur son téléphone tout en sirotant du thé.

-Tu n'entraînes pas l'équipe d'Iwatobi ? s'enquit Rin pour s'assurer l'air de rien qu'Haruka n'était pas déjà en train de nager.

Gou secoua la tête pour dénier.

-Non, Makoto et Haruka sont en ville pour s'acheter des nouveaux maillots.

-C'est avec lui que tu parles par sms, là ?

-Non. Avec Nagisa. Rei et lui veulent aller au ciné.

Rin se servit un verre d'eau en marmonnant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sa sœur.

-Rien….je trouve juste qu'Haruka et Makoto passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, bougonna Rin.

-C'est normal, ils sont amis. Et puis Makoto veille sur Haruka. Un peu comme moi je veille sur toi, le taquina sa sœur.

Rin pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien.

-ça te contrarie tant que ça que Makoto et Haruka soient toujours ensemble ? Tu sais, ils sont un peu comme deux frères.

-Si ce n'est qu'un lien fraternel qui les unit, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais si c'est autre chose, là ça ne me convient pas du tout, maugréa le garçon aux cheveux amarante.

Gou écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Rin sous-entendait-il que …. ? Bon après tout, elle aussi avait au début pensé qu'entre Haruka et Makoto il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Mais après les avoir côtoyé pendant des mois, elle avait compris que les deux garçons se considéraient plus comme des frères que tout autre chose. Et la réaction de Makoto face à elle la dernière fois, lui avait bien prouvé qu'il était loin d'être indifférent aux attraits féminins. Elle sourit en se remémorant la scène. Même si cela avait été gênant, au final elle s'était sentie flattée par le compliment de son senpai. Enfin, à part confirmer qu'il était hétéro, cela ne voulait rien dire de concret car aucun garçon attiré par les filles ne pouvait rester de marbre face à une telle situation. Mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Elle reporta son attention sur son frère et remarqua que ce dernier avait le front plissé et les lèvres pincées par la contrariété. Et qu'il guettait d'un air concentré l'écran de son téléphone. Soudain les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche et une idée la faucha sur place. Serait-il possible que son frère éprouve autre chose que de la simple amitié pour Haruka ? Cela expliquerait son obsession pour le garçon et son souci de le savoir aussi proche de Makoto.

-Rin…. Haruka pour toi… c'est juste un ami, non ?

Rin écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la question posé par sa sœur. Irrité d'être aussi transparent, il tourna le dos et grogna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Gou pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle continuait de fixer son frère qui de son côté, l'observait du coin de l'œil. Puis, inquiet de ne pas se faire percer à jour par la perspicacité de Gou, il sortit de la pièce pour mettre fin à la conversation. Mais il était trop tard. Sa sœur, étonnée, avait compris que son frère nourrissait des sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux pour Haruka, son ami d'enfance. Elle esquissa alors l'ébauche d'un sourire. Elle venait de décider qu'une fois de plus, elle allait aider son frère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gou méditait depuis quelques jours sur la façon dont-elle pourrait aider Rin à se déclarer à Haruka. Elle comprenait que le plus grand problème de son frère venait surtout du fait que lui et Haruka ne se retrouvaient jamais en tête à tête, Makoto ou Nagisa trainant toujours aux alentours du brun. Et qu'Haruka étant particulièrement imperméable à ce qui l'entourait, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait deviner les réels sentiments de Rin à son sujet. Aussi Gou se donna pour mission de permettre à son frère et à Haruka de se retrouver rien que tous les deux, l'espace de quelques heures. Pour la suite, elle faisait complètement confiance à Rin pour prendre les choses en main et mener sa barque. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'Haruka ne lui était pas indifférent et se laisserait très vite convaincre.

La jeune fille resserra ses longs cheveux amarante dans une queue de cheval tout en déambulant dans les rues de la ville. La chaleur augmentait progressivement en cette fin du mois d'avril. Les eaux de la piscine s'étaient graduellement réchauffées et les garçons passaient leur temps à nager pour préparer au mieux la compétition qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Elle réajusta la bandoulière de son sac scolaire sur l'épaule tout en musardant, le nez en l'air. Et ne prit pas garde à un dénivelé du trottoir, ce qui la fit trébucher. Elle se serait sans doute étalée de tout son long et de façon disgracieuse si un bras fort secourable ne l'avait pas retenu par la taille. Elle se sentit doucement ramener en arrière et plaquer contre un torse puissant afin qu'elle retrouve son équilibre.

-Attention Gou, la prévint une voix masculine qui la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix et son inflexion entre mille.

La jeune fille leva légèrement la tête et plongea dans le regard vert feuille qui la faisait tant rêver. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se retrouva incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte que son cerveau se remit à fonctionner et qu'elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

Intimidée, elle ramena une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour se donner une contenance.

-Je te remercie Makoto-senpai. Je ne faisais pas attention où je mettais les pieds.

-J'ai vu ça. Ça fait depuis tout-à l'heure que je te suis mais tu étais tellement plongée dans tes pensées que tu n'y a même pas pris garde, fit ce dernier en souriant.

Gou se mordit la lèvre inférieure, surprise. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Elle était tellement préoccupée par les amours de Rin qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du garçon qu'elle aimait. Sa propension à vouloir venir en aide à son frère avait tendance à lui faire oublier ses propres atermoiements amoureux.

-Quelque chose te pose souci ? s'enquit Makoto.

-Oh non… pas vraiment. Enfin… disons que… Haruka n'est pas avec toi ?

Makoto haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question.

-Non. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Pourquoi ? Tu le cherchais ?

-Non… ce n'est pas ça…. Disons que….

Devant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Makoto, la jeune fille eut soudain une idée. Et si pour réunir Rin et Haruka, elle demandait l'aide de Makoto. Après tout, Haruka était son meilleur ami, il était donc le plus à même à organiser un tête-à-tête entre lui et Rin. Et puis, cette mise en œuvre, permettrait également à la jeune fille de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui et peut-être que de fil en aiguille…

Elle sourit, amusée par son romantisme exacerbé qui refaisait surface et se moqua d'elle intérieurement. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle s'occupe d'aider Rin. Ensuite… elle verrait bien. Passer du temps avec son senpai lui suffisait déjà pour le moment.

-Makoto-senpai, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

-C'est un peu délicat et il faut que tu me promettes de garder ça pour toi.

Makoto croisa les bras sur le buste et sembla réfléchir.

-C'est entendu. Mais dans ce cas, viens, allons nous asseoir quelque part. Je pense qu'en discuter autour de quelque chose à manger ne sera pas une mauvaise idée, l'invita-t-il.

Cette fois Gou ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement alors qu'elle hochait la tête pour le suivre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-J'ai réussi à avoir Haruka. Le connaissant, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. De toute façon, dès que je parle d'aller nager, Haruka rapplique aussitôt et ce quelque soit l'heure, ricana Makoto en se remémorant toutes les fois où il était parvenu à faire réagir son meilleur ami grâce à ce subterfuge.

Gou lui rendit son sourire, ravie. Leur discussion de cette fin d'après-midi avait très vite porté ses fruits. Makoto avait en effet, déjà remarqué le comportement de Rin envers son ami et était parvenu à la même conclusion que Gou. Sur le moment cela lui avait fait très étrange d'imaginer que son ami d'enfance n'était pas intéressé par les filles et préférait les hommes. Puis il s'était posé la question concernant Haruka et avait réalisé que ce dernier ne lui avait jamais semblé être attiré ni par les filles, ni par les hommes. Et que le seul qui semblait l'interpeller un tant soit peu depuis qu'ils étaient enfants n'était nul autre que Rin. Alors de là à conclure que les deux garçons étaient peut-être fait pour vivre autre chose qu'une bonne amitié, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Un pas qu'il s'était tout de même refusé à franchir jusqu'à ce que Gou se confie à lui. C'était quand même pas évident d'accepter que deux de ses amis d'enfance étaient gay et allaient certainement se mettre ensemble. Mais bon, une fois l'idée admise, cela avait été beaucoup plus facile pour le jeune homme de partager l'enthousiasme de Gou. Ce qui avait été en revanche beaucoup plus difficile, ce fut de joindre Haruka sur son portable alors que ce dernier ne semblait même pas se souvenir de son existence. Makoto avait été prêt à se rendre chez lui pour le ramener par la peau des fesses, lorsqu'enfin le brun avait décroché d'un ton atone.

A présent, sûre qu'Haruka allait se présenter sur les lieux, Gou s'empressa de contacter son frère pour lui donner rendez-vous.

L'idée était extrêmement simple. Puisque les deux garçons ne parvenaient jamais à avoir un tête à tête, Gou et Makoto avaient décidé de le provoquer. Et quel meilleur moyen que de fixer un rendez-vous à chacun à la piscine d'Iwatobi, à la nuit tombée alors que les lieux étaient complètement déserts. Makoto avait juste eu à parler de nager pour qu'Haruka rapplique sans discuter –trop facile.

Gou de son côté avait dû prétexter auprès de son frère qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à lui montrer et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne de suite. Ce dernier avait bien râlé mais n'avait pas pu refuser en entendant le ton plaintif de sa sœur.

Depuis, embusqués dans les couloirs de l'école, Makoto et Gou attendaient discrètement que les deux protagonistes de la pièce fassent enfin leur apparition.

Ce fut Haruka qui arriva le premier. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les vestiaires de la piscine. Makoto en profita pour lui donner un coup de fil –oui, Haruka avait, sur les instances de son ami, emporté son téléphone sur lui, alléloujah !- et lui demanda de l'attendre sur le bord de la piscine. Il raccrochait à peine que Rin arriva à son tour, d'un pas énergique, les mains dans les poches et prenait lui aussi la direction des vestiaires de la piscine. Cette fois, ce fut Gou qui prit son téléphone pour demander à son frère de l'attendre près du bassin. Rin grommela un peu mais obtempéra.

Aussitôt, Gou et Makoto grimpèrent à leur tour vers la piscine et se dissimulèrent dans les vestiaires non éclairés afin d'observer la scène de loin et s'assurer que les choses se déroulaient comme ils le désiraient.

La jeune fille aurait voulu que cette mission bon-enfant, se prolonge jusqu'au petit matin tant la compagnie de Makoto lui était agréable. Ce dernier, accroupit près de l'embrassure de la porte, lui fit signe de se poster près de lui. Gou le rejoignit et se serra contre lui dans la pénombre, afin que leurs deux victimes ne les repèrent pas. Elle sentait le parfum de son senpai qui lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête et sa chaleur rassurante qui l'enveloppait. Makoto posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de regarder droit devant. Gou sentit comme une douce brûlure qui s'insinuait en elle et remontait lentement le long de son bras. Si Makoto n'enlevait pas sa main de là, elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la scène entre Haruka et Rin.

De là où ils se trouvaient, ils voyaient plutôt bien les deux garçons que la lune blafarde éclairait dans la torpeur de cette nuit printanière. Une légère brise soufflait sur la piscine, ourlant les flots de petites vaguelettes. Haruka était accroupi près du bassin et trempait ses doigts dans l'onde. Rin s'approchait de lui, les mains toujours dans les poches.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux amarante.

Haruka se tourna légèrement vers lui. S'il était surpris de le voir, il ne le montra pas.

-Makoto m'a demandé de le rejoindre ici pour un exercice de natation. Mais il n'est pas là.

-Moi c'est ma sœur.

-Elle n'est pas là non plus.

Rin fronça les sourcils. Il comprit instantanément qu'ils ne verraient pas plus Makoto que Gou ce soir. Il ne savait pas si ces deux-là s'étaient réellement arrangés pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls à seuls mais il décida qu'il devait saisir l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui.

Il s'accroupit à son tour près de la piscine pour y plonger ses doigts.

-Elle est bonne, dit-il.

Haruka se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Rin mit alors sa main en coupe et s'amusa à projeter de l'eau sur son ami tout en souriant d'un air taquin. Celui-ci se retrouva aspergé, des gouttelettes s'accrochant à ses mèches ébène comme les perles de rosée du matin le long des brins d'herbes. Il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux céruléens de surprise avant de reporter son regard vers son ami qui le contemplait d'un air enchanté. Puis, sans prononcer un mot-comme il en avait l'habitude- et la plus grande surprise de Rin, il tendit le bras vers ce dernier et posa sa main sur nuque. Enfin, dans une légère traction, il attira le jeune homme vers lui, rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Sur la bouche.

Gou émit un petit cri de surprise et Makoto fut obligé de lui bâillonner la bouche de sa main. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce que ce soit Haruka qui amorce le premier pas. Heureusement, les deux garçons n'avaient pas remarqué le bruit, totalement absorbé par leur baiser.

Makoto tira Gou en arrière et la fit se relever avant de la faire sortit discrètement de leur refuge et descendre les marches du lycée. Leur mission avait été couronnée de succès, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

-Je n'en reviens que ce soit Haruka qui ait donné le premier baiser, observa le jeune châtain. Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

-Je suis trop contente, lui répondit Gou en sautillant. Mon frère et Haruka sont enfin ensemble. Rin est enfin avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Makoto la regarda d'un air attendri en souriant. Trop heureuse d'avoir aidé son frère une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas les iris verts qui pétillaient en la contemplant.

Ils débouchèrent hors de l'enceinte de l'établissement et levèrent la tête vers la lune qui dardait ses éclats argentés vers eux.

-C'est une belle nuit, dit Gou satisfaite d'elle.

-Oui, très belle, approuva Makoto en la regardant.

Gou sentit cette fois le regard qu'il posait sur elle et croisa les mains derrière son dos en souriant. Elle se sentait bien ce soir et la présence de Makoto à ses côtés lui faisait battre le cœur beaucoup trop vite. Mais bizarrement cette sensation était délicieuse.

-Cette lune est aussi belle que ton cœur qui te pousse à toujours te dépasser pour ceux que tu aimes. C'est ce que j'adore chez toi, lui avoua le jeune homme en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Gou rougit, légèrement intimidée alors que Makoto lui saisissait la main et entremêlait ses doigts au sien. Son souffle se faisait court et elle avait l'impression de posséder une acuité des sens supérieurs à d'habitude. Elle avait une conscience particulièrement aigüe de l'instant présent et de tout ce qui l'entourait, du plus infime crissement de criquet, en passant par la pâleur de la lune, pour finir par le regard brûlant que posait son senpai sur elle. C'était comme si son cerveau voulait mémoriser à tout jamais cet instant hors du temps avec tous les détails qui s'y rapportaient. Une image qu'elle garderait ancrer dans son cœur toute sa vie.

Makoto lui caressa doucement le visage de son autre main. Puis il se pencha vers elle. Et enfin, il l'embrassa. Ce fut un premier baiser tendre et chaste. Le second fut plus aventureux. Pour le troisième, il la prit dans ses bras et ce fut un peu plus fougueux.

Ils ne firent pas plus ce soir-là car ils avaient tout le temps pour ça et qu'ils préféraient savourer ces moments tranquillement, à leur rythme.

Makoto desserra son étreinte mais ne lui lâcha pas la main. Et il la raccompagna chez elle tout en discutant. Ils marchèrent lentement, profitant le plus possible l'un de l'autre à la faveur de cette douce nuit qui avait vu deux couples se former. Gou n'aurait jamais imaginé quelques minutes auparavant que la soirée allait s'achever ainsi. Elle serra la main de Makoto, heureuse d'avoir elle aussi trouver le bonheur dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Dans le ciel, la lune veillait sur chacun des deux nouveaux couples qui s'étaient formés sous ses pâles rayons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A suivre seulement si vous voulez lire un lemon hétéro. Sinon, on se quitte ici ^^ En espérant que vous avez aimé cette courte histoire. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont tous issus de l'animé Free ! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Pairing **: Makoto/Gou léger Haruka/Rin

**Rating** : M. Lemon hétéro

**Résumé** : Je crois que tout est dit dans le rating ^^ Il s'agit de mon premier lemon hétéro, une grande première pour moi qui suis habituée à écrire des lemons gays sur d'autres fandom.

**Note :** Gou énonce les lettres de notre alphabet car je ne connais pas suffisamment le syllabaire japonais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La première fois et toutes celles d'après…**

Gou et Makoto étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière et en tant que bon senpai, le jeune homme devait faire réviser sa petite copine. Enfin, ça c'était ce qui était initialement prévu. Car étant donné que la maison était entièrement vide, la séance de révision avait très rapidement était écourtée. Makoto avait beau être quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil et courtois, il n'avait malgré tout pas fait vœu de chasteté et sa petite-amie avait très bien su lui faire oublier leur mission première.

Et pour l'heure, le jeune-homme était à moitié déshabillé, la chemise béante sur son torse et caressait passionnément le corps de sa compagne tout en l'embrassant avec amour.

Sa main passa sous le chemisier de la jeune-fille pour remonter vers son buste et épouser le globe de son sein droit.

-Accroche-toi à mon cou, murmura-t-il à sa compagne tandis qu'il se redressait légèrement.  
Gou sourit et obtempéra. Le haut de son corps suivit le mouvement d'ascension instigué par Makoto et son dos se décolla du lit. Le jeune homme put afin avoir accès à la bande arrière de son soutien-gorge et se fit un devoir de le dégrafer rapidement. Puis il rallongea sa compagne, déboutonna les dernières attaches de son chemisier et enfin, tira avec satisfaction sur le balconnet qui laissa jaillir la jolie poitrine ronde et ferme.

-Magnifique, admira-t-il avant de retourner butiner ses lèvres.

Gou frémit lorsque la paume large de son petit-ami se referma sur son sein. La main de Makoto était tellement chaude et sa poitrine pulsait tellement fort de désir que le contact l'excitait. Elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement étouffé par les baisers de son compagnon lorsque ce dernier lui pinça doucement le mamelon, envoyant des décharges électriques jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Makoto recommença plusieurs fois l'opération, s'émerveillant des soupirs presque plaintifs que poussait sa compagne à chaque fois. Puis, enivré, il délaissa les lèvres roses pour pencher la tête et agacer de sa langue le petit bouton de chaire tendu sur son mont. Gou se mordit les lèvres avant de gémir doucement. Toutes les filles n'étaient pas sensibles à ce genre d'attention, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la lycéenne que les succions de Makoto faisaient se tordre de plaisir. Son petit-ami le savait parfaitement et n'hésitait jamais à en user. Ces tourments déclenchaient chez elle un océan de fusion dans son bas-ventre.

-Makoto, gémit-elle, arrête. J'ai envie de te toucher moi aussi.

Mais son senpai ne sembla pas avoir entendu sa requête car il délaissa son sein droit pour pouvoir s'attarder sur le gauche augmentant de ce fait les soupirs de sa petite-amie.

Et comme pour ne pas être en reste, ses mains s'activèrent sous sa jupe et Gou tressaillit de plaisir lorsque plusieurs doigts se posèrent sur son mont de Venus, cherchant dans ses replis le bouton source de son plaisir.

-Makoto…, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu es déjà toute humide Gou, dit-il d'une voix enraillée par le désir.

Makoto se redressa légèrement et se défit de sa chemise, laissant à Gou tout le loisir de se repaître de sa puissante musculature.

-Gou, et si je te faisais réviser ton alphabet ? suggéra Makoto avec un petit sourire en coin.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perplexe, se demandant ce que lui préparait son petit-ami.

Ce dernier lui écarta délicatement les cuisses et fit remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes, instillant une douce langueur dans les veines de sa compagne.

-Tu as confiance en moi ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air coquin.

-Totalement, assura-t-elle avec aplomb alors que les doigts de Makoto relevaient doucement sa jupe.

Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en souriant alors que son petit-ami s'agenouillait entre ses cuisses et repoussait doucement le dernier pan de vêtement qui dissimulait à ses yeux son intimité.

-Tu es vraiment belle, lui dit-il, le regard brillant de désir.

Gou rosit légèrement de plaisir. Ce n'était bien entendu, pas la première fois que Makoto contemplait son mont de Vénus. Mais c'était à chaque fois différent et plus intense. Et Gou en éprouvait toujours davantage de plaisir.

Il effleura de ses longs doigts les replis déjà humides de désir de sa fleur intime. Puis il décrivit lentement des cercles sur ses grandes lèvres et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. La caresse semblait se propager le long de son corps, jusqu'à ses seins qui se tendaient davantage.

-Tu aimes ?

-J'adore, confirma-t-elle.

Il sourit, satisfait, avant de faire entrer doucement un doigt en elle. Elle frissonna en poussant un léger gémissement. Elle adorait quand Makoto la préparait à son arrivée. Mais ce dernier n'enfonça pas plus profondément le doigt et le retira. Gou rouvrit les yeux et constata que celui-ci avait rapproché son visage de l'épicentre de son désir.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Te faire réciter les lettres, une à une, affirma-t-il.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu dois réciter les lettres au fur-et-à mesure que je vais les dessiner. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile car je vais les faire dans l'ordre, plaisanta le garçon aux iris verts.

-Makoto ? dit-elle, étrangement un peu gênée.

Ce dernier ne fit pas cas de sa récalcitrance. Et la langue dardée d'entre ses lèvres, approcha davantage son visage des replis humides de sa campagne.

-Tu vas aimer, assura-t-il.

Gou se sentait mal-à-l'aise. C'était la première fois que Makoto lui dispensait une caresse aussi intime. Au début, elle trouva ça étrange quand elle sentit la chaleur douce et moite de la langue de Makoto s'insinuer dans son temple de volupté. Mais très rapidement, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que des sensations merveilleuses parcouraient son corps.

-Quelle est cette lettre Gou ? demanda Makoto avant de dessiner du bout de la langue des arabesques sur les grandes lèvres de son compagne.

-A, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Et là ?

-B…

Makoto saisit les cuisses de la jeune fille qu'il écarta davantage afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à cette rose intime dont-il savourait le nectar. Poussé par son amant, elle dut s'allonger de tout son long sur le lit, une de ses mains s'agrippant à l'édredon tandis que l'autre s'accrochait aux cheveux de son compagnon. Elle égrena les lettres de l'alphabet jusqu'à « j » mais ne parvint jamais à la lettre « k ». Les sensations qui assaillaient son corps devenaient de plus en plus puissantes et le vertige qui la saisissait l'empêchait d'articuler des paroles compréhensibles.

-Mako…aaahh… ouiiii…., s'entendit-elle gémir alors les caresses linguales de son petit-ami se faisaient de plus en plus précises.

Ce dernier, satisfait de la sentir pantelante, fit pénétrer un doigt en elle, qu'il s'amusa à faire entrer et sortir tandis que de son autre main, il écartait les derniers remparts de chair qui lui dissimulait le bouton rosé, source de plaisir intense pour sa compagne. Quand il l'eut enfin dégagé, il fit danser sa langue sur cette petite perle et aussitôt, il sentit la main de Gou se crisper dans ses cheveux alors que son amante poussait un long gémissement de plaisir.

Gou se sentait complètement perdu dans les limbes de la volupté. Ce que lui faisait Makoto était tellement bon et intense. Elle avait rarement éprouvé autant de plaisir et pourtant son compagnon avait toujours été très doué pour la satisfaire, allant jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même parfois. Mais heureusement, Gou était généreuse aussi et ne supportait pas que son petit-ami n'atteigne pas également l'orgasme.

Aussi quand elle sentit que son ventre en feu commençait à être douloureux et qu'elle prit conscience que ses gémissements dépassaient certains décibels, elle pensa qu'il était temps d'arrêter ça. Elle ne voulait pas atteindre la jouissance seule.

Elle tira alors sur les cheveux de Makoto et saisit son visage à deux mains pour qu'il remonte vers elle et l'embrasse. Profondément. Ce dernier lui sourit à travers le baiser.

-Tu avais l'air d'aimer pourtant, chuchota-t-il.

-Oui, mais c'est mieux quand je ne fais plus qu'un avec toi, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle fit doucement descendre sa main vers l'entre-jambe de son petit-ami pour caresser à travers son pantalon en toile, le membre dur qui pulsait de désir. Alors, un peu maladroitement, elle défit les boutons et écarta les pans de tissus qui la gênaient afin de saisir à pleine main la virilité de son petit-ami. Elle adorait sentir sous sa paume la chaleur et la douceur de la peau si fine à cet endroit-là. Elle aimait également savoir que c'était pour elle que ce membre turgescent était aussi dur en cet instant. Et qu'elle possédait un pouvoir immense sur lui et sur son propriétaire.

Tendrement, elle passa son pouce sur l'extrémité sensible et légèrement humide. Elle observa avec ravissement le changement d'expression sur le visage de Makoto. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en soupirant légèrement de satisfaction. Il était terriblement excité. Les gémissements de Gou avaient résonné jusque dans sa virilité et l'avaient tendu comme jamais.

-Gou…, susurra-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

-J'ai envie de toi, dit-elle en serrant ses cuisses autour de sa taille et en s'arc-boutant contre son ventre.

-Tu me rends dingue, Gou, répondit-il d'un ton tendre.

Il retira lestement son pantalon et la jeune fille put à loisir détailler dans son entier ce corps tout simplement parfait. Il devrait y avoir une loi pour que tous les hommes se mettent à la natation. Mais peu importait, car elle, elle avait exactement celui qu'elle voulait et ce n'était pas son corps qui l'avait fait craquer mais bien son sourire, sa douceur et sa gentillesse.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle en l'attrapant par la nuque alors qu'il se couchait sur elle.

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser profondément. Puis il se coula entre ses cuisses, s'arrima à sa taille et d'un mouvement fluide, la pénétra en douceur.

-Oh ! fit Gou en fermant les yeux et en l'enserrant plus fort contre elle.

Makoto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La chaleur et la douceur de la rose intime de sa compagne lui faisait battre le sang dans les tempes. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir connaissance de sensations plus délicieuses que celles qu'il éprouvait entre les bras de sa petite-amie. D'autant que loin d'être timide et farouche, Gou se révélait au contraire enthousiaste et imaginative lors de leurs étreintes. Et ça ne déplaisait pas du tout au jeune homme.

Il saisit le visage de son compagne et l'embrassa doucement, comme pour sanctifier leur communion intime. Puis, enfin, il se mit à bouger en elle, ondulant avec plus ou moins de force, ne suivant aucun rythme précis si ce n'est celui des cris de plaisirs émis par son amante.  
Cette dernière, les bras enroulés autour du cou de Makoto n'était que sensations et la chaleur qui irradiait de son ventre depuis un moment, était en train de s'étendre à tout son être, crispant ses doigts et faisant cogner son cœur beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Elle sentait inexorablement que l'orgasme n'allait pas tarder à la cueillir.

-Makoto, gémit-elle entre deux cris pour avertir son compagnon.

Ce dernier comprit son alerte et accéléra la cadence afin d'atteindre la jouissance en même temps qu'elle. Ce fut lors d'une de ses dernières poussées que Gou lâcha complètement prise et que son être entier sembla se dissoudre dans l'intense plaisir qui la tétanisa des pieds à la tête durant quelques secondes. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que dans un dernier cri elle oublia jusqu'à son nom. Elle sentit confusément que son amant savourait lui aussi le bonheur de cette communion, avant de s'effondrer sur elle, épuisé par leurs ébats.

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, se berçant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et savourant l'instant présent, Gou embrassa légèrement Makoto sur la joue.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prend la direction des opérations et c'est toi qui te laisse guider, le taquina-t-elle amoureusement.

Makoto se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse. Avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de lui murmurer combien il l'aimait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin était assis sur le lit d'Haruka et semblait pensif.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'enquit le brun en prenant place près de lui.

-Makoto doit aider Gou à faire ses devoirs cet après-midi. Mais il se trouve que ma mère n'est pas chez nous aujourd'hui. Ils seront donc seuls. Pour réviser.

Haruka se déplaça légèrement derrière Rin et entreprit de lui masser les épaules.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Je doute que ces deux-là révisent vraiment.

-Gou est grande et sait ce qu'elle fait. Quant à Makoto… tu sais comment il est. Il est trop gentil pour faire quoi que ce soit qui déplaise à ta sœur.

-Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, dit le garçon aux cheveux amarantes, c'est que ma sœur est loin d'être une vierge effarouchée. Ce pourrait même être elle qui…

Haruka lui coupa la parole en enserrant sa taille et en l'embrasant dans le cou.

-Arrête donc de te faire du souci pour ça. Ils sont suffisamment grands pour se gérer. Je suis certain que tu te prends la tête pour rien et qu'ils sont vraiment en train de réviser.

Rin fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer. Mais les mains d'Haruka qui s'infiltrèrent sous son débardeur et commencèrent à caresser ses abdos lui firent perdre le cours de ses pensées. Et il se dit que son compagnon n'avait sans doute pas tort et que Gou et Makoto devaient certainement être en train de travailler à l'heure qu'il était.

Haruka le fit basculer en arrière sur le lit et le chevaucha tout en retirant son tee-shirt. Rin admira quelques instants les muscles fins qui roulaient sous la peau claire. Puis Haruka se pencha pour l'embrasser. Et la dernière pensée logique qu'eut Rin avant de se laisser envahir par le désir fut que ni Makoto, ni Gou n'étaient sans doute suffisamment portés sur la chose pour être déjà passé à l'acte et que sa très chère petite sœur devait très certainement être encore vierge à l'heure actuelle.

Il ignorait évidemment que Gou et Makoto avaient franchi le pas bien avant que lui et Haruka ne le fassent à leur tour….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Merci encore de m'avoir lu. J'espère que cette courte fiction vous aura fait passer un bon moment. Je ne suis pas certaine pour le moment de publier un chapitre sur les ébats entre Rin et Haruka. Mais si l'inspiration me prend, je le mettrai à la suite de ce chapitre. _


End file.
